Plaisirs charnels
by Glasgow
Summary: La froideur de Holmes ne calme en rien l'ardeur de Watson. Holmes/Watson.


Pour que vous soyez prévénus, ceci n'est qu'un simple PWP, parce que parfois c'est aussi agréable à écrire^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Je me cambrai de plaisir sous sa langue experte, qui se promenait avidement sur mon ventre. Ses mains avaient migré à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, provoquant des frissons d'extase dans tout mon corps. Dieu, comme j'aimais à m'abandonner entre ses bras, jamais je n'avais trouvé quoi que ce soit de plus délicieux.

Un grognement rauque m'échappa tandis qu'il me prenait dans sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, je m'abandonnais tout entier, mon corps davantage en demande. J'étais en train de mourir, j'en avais la conviction, et pourtant j'aimais cela, j'en redemandais. Alors qu'il faisait délicatement glisser ses dents sur toute ma longueur, je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir le cri qui montait en moi. Ses doigts avaient de surcroît pris possession de moi, fouillant précautionneusement mon intimité. J'étais en train de perdre la tête et aurait été bien incapable d'aligner deux mots, ma vie eut-elle été en jeu, je le savais et lui le savais tout autant que moi. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il prenait une grande partie de son propre plaisir. Me réduire à néant, me soumettre à son bon vouloir, bref, asseoir encore et toujours sa domination. Mais dans ces instants-là, où il mettait avec talents en application toutes les connaissances qu'il avait peu à peu acquises concernant mon corps et ses réactions, je le laissais faire bien volontiers, ne trouvant bien évidemment rien à y redire, bien au contraire.

Ses gestes se firent plus appliqués encore, sa bouche allant et venant autour de moi à un rythme tout à fait divin tandis que ses doigts avaient trouvé mon point sensible, qu'ils titillaient sans répit. Je me tortillais pitoyablement, m'offrant toujours à ses caresses. C'était si bon, tellement délicieux, tellement…

Hagard, je me retrouvai soudainement assis au beau milieu du lit. J'étais en sueur, j'avais le souffle court et par-dessus tout je ressentais une excitation qui s'avérait parfaitement déplacée dans la mesure où j'étais parfaitement seul dans la pièce.

Ainsi tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, même s'il demeurait des traces physique encore visibles. A cet instant je ressentis une telle frustration que j'en aurais bien volontiers pleuré. Pourtant j'en avais l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillais après pareil songe, me sentant alors à la fois honteux, émoustillé et particulièrement blessé. Pas plus que ce n'était la première fois que je me couchais sans Holmes à mes côtés. Détail qui expliquait sans nul doute mon état d'esprit actuel. Mais Holmes était ainsi. Peu porté sur les plaisirs de la chair et souffrant d'insomnies récurrentes, il ne me rejoignait généralement dans notre chambre que vers le matin, s'accordant quelques brèves heures de sommeil avant de reprendre ses activités habituelles sans tenir compte de mes propres besoins.

Nous avions déjà eu nombre de conversations houleuses à ce sujet, lors desquelles, butés, aucun de nous ne voulait entendre et encore moins considérer les objections de l'autre. Ma récurrence à désirer m'unir physiquement à lui me donnait une image dépravée et particulièrement futile à ses yeux, tandis qu'avec son refus quasi systématique de s'y prêter justement j'étais convaincu qu'il ne m'aimait pas, ou en tout cas pas autant que moi je l'aimais. Non pas que je fus incapable de séparer l'amour du sexe, mais tout de même, s'il ressentait effectivement pour moi ce qu'il m'avouait parfois ressentir, pourquoi me désirait-il aussi rarement ?

Parfois il m'arrivait de mettre mon désir en sourdine et de me rendormir tant bien que mal, tandis qu'à d'autres reprises je m'offrais seul ce plaisir que mon compagnon me refusait si souvent – inutile de préciser que dans ces cas là trouver le sommeil s'avérait ensuite diablement plus facile. Mais quelquefois, lorsqu'aucune de ces deux options ne me satisfaisait, je me rappelais à ma façon aux bons souvenirs de cet homme qui, s'il avait été un tout petit peu moins égoïste, aurait pu comprendre tout seul mon désarroi. Ce soir-là justement, peut-être à cause de la force du rêve qui venait de m'étreindre et qui semblait encore tant me marquer jusque dans ma chair, je décidais de choisir cette troisième option. Et tandis que je me levais, je réalisai soudain que cela faisait près d'un mois que Holmes ne m'avait plus touché. Ce constat amer ne fit que renforcer ma décision.

J'enfilai prestement ma robe de chambre – j'avais pris l'habitude depuis longtemps déjà de dormir nu dans le but de parvenir sinon à exciter du moins à troubler mon compagnon – et quittai notre chambre pour aller le retrouver dans la pièce principale.

Je trouvai Holmes assis à son bureau dans notre salon. Il mettait à jour ses fiches concernant les plus grands criminels du pays, comme il le faisait toujours après une enquête. Le matin même nous avions effectivement bouclé une affaire qui nous avait énormément occupés les jours précédents et le meurtrier, particulièrement malin, - j'avais osé dire plus malin que Holmes lui-même, ce qui m'avait valu des réprimandes offusquées – était désormais en prison, où il serait sans nul doute un véritable danger pour ses codétenus en attendant sa pendaison.

Occupé comme il semblait l'être, il y avait effectivement bien peu de chance qu'il ne vienne s'occuper de moi comme je le désirais sans un petit coup de main. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas tarder à se souvenir de ce dont j'étais capable lorsque j'étais vraiment motivé.

« - John, me lança-t-il soudain alors que je pensais qu'il ne se doutait pas encore de ma présence ici, vous ne dormez pas ?

- Je dormais, rectifiai-je, mais je me suis réveillé parce que je me sentais seul.

- Et comment pouviez-vous vous sentir seul si vous étiez endormi ? demanda-t-il, volontiers moqueur. C'est absurde John.

- Pas plus que de passer la nuit à griffonner sur ces satanées fiches alors que vous auriez tout le loisir de le faire demain.

- J'ai horreur de remettre au lendemain des choses aussi importantes, vous le savez parfaitement. »

Je ravalai de mon mieux la réplique abrupte que j'avais sur le bout de la langue, ne désirant en aucun cas envenimer les choses. Pour autant, j'étais de plus en plus énervé par son désintérêt total de ma personne, et sa façon de me parler sans même me regarder ne faisait que rajouter à mon irritation.

J'allai finalement me planter derrière lui et attrapai le dossier de sa chaise, la tirant fortement en arrière.

« - John ? demanda Holmes, à présent étonné. »

Pour toute réponse je m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux et posai brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. S'il resta figé un instant, il répondit néanmoins bien vite à mon baiser. Si l'acte physique en lui-même le laissait de glace la plupart du temps, au moins ne répugnait-il jamais à m'embrasser. Maigre consolation certes, mais une consolation tout de même.

Pourtant, lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il me fixa d'un regard parfaitement interrogateur. J'esquissai un sourire mystérieux puis, sans un mot, pris sa main dans la mienne et la guidai sous mon vêtement, jusqu'à mon membre qui reprenait peu à peu de sa vigueur perdue à mon réveil.

« - Oh John, mais vous êtes insatiable, soupira mon compagnon en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous nous sommes prêtés à cette activité qui semble tant vous plaire il y a seulement deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Peut-être pourriez-vous patienter encore un peu, non ?

- Pardon ? m'écriai-je sans pour autant relâcher sa main. Deux ou trois jours ? Dites un mois plutôt. J'avoue ne pas avoir compté les jours, mais cela fait bien près d'un mois.

- Oh ! souffla-t-il.

- Eh oui. »

Comprenant enfin mon désarroi, il n'eut plus besoin de mon impulsion pour poursuivre sa caresse sur ma virilité. Je retirai donc ma main et recommençai à l'embrasser, m'accrochant à ses épaules tandis que je sentais le plaisir affluer en moi. Comme cela m'avait manqué ! Pourtant très vite, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre la tête, je compris où il voulait en venir et m'écartai un peu de lui en lui lançant un regard sombre.

« - Eh bien quoi ? s'enquit-il, goguenard. Vous vouliez que je vous soulage, laissez-vous faire à présent.

- Sherlock, grognai-je. Pourquoi vous évertuer à tout salir ainsi ? Me soulager ? Mais je vous demande simplement un peu de tendresse et…

- Pas de sexe alors ? s'amusa Holmes.

- Vous savez bien que si, soupirai-je, fatigué de le voir ainsi se moquer de moi. Mais pas de cette façon. Je voudrais que vous me fassiez l'amour. L'amour, Sherlock. Le mot clé dans toute cette histoire.

- Bof. Vous en avez vraiment envie ?

- Un mois, rappelai-je.

- Bien, il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il finalement. »

Il y mettait si peu de bonne volonté que j'étais à deux doigts de baisser les bras. Mais mon envie, elle, était toujours là, brûlante, dévorante, et ne me laissait aucun répit.

« - Pourquoi est-ce si difficile Sherlock ? Qu'ils le reconnaissent ou non, tous les couples se prêtent régulièrement à ce genre d'activité. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemble toujours à un parcours du combattant pour nous ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois, je n'aime que modérément cela. C'est une telle perte de temps et d'énergie. Croyez-le bien, si vous ne vous montriez pas aussi insistant parfois, je m'en passerai définitivement sans le moindre mal. »

Ce que je n'avais aucun mal à croire. Après tout, lorsque nous avions commencé à avoir une vie sexuelle active, ou en tous les cas aussi active que possible, j'eus tôt fait de découvrir qu'il n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je m'étais donc fait un devoir de l'initier peu à peu. Et si pour ma part j'avais tout particulièrement apprécié ces moments où les rôles étaient inversés entre nous, cela avait été loin d'être son cas. Pour cette dernière raison, j'avais rapidement pris l'habitude par la suite de lui laisser le rôle du dominant, ainsi il avait à nouveau l'impression de contrôler les choses.

« - J'ai bien compris que vous vous forciez pour me faire plaisir, mais si vous pouviez y mettre un tout petit peu d'enthousiasme cela serait nettement plus agréable pour nous deux. »

Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait sincère et que je choisis finalement de prendre comme tel. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de parlementer et décidai égoïstement que, puisque moi-même passais mon temps à supporter ses divers débordements permanents, il me devait bien cela.

« - Allez chercher ce qu'il faut, dit-il finalement. »

Me fendant pour ma part d'un sourire tout à fait satisfait, je l'embrassai longuement avant de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Me relavant, j'allai jusqu'à la commode, où je récupérai dans l'un des tiroirs un pot de vaseline. Puis, revenant vers mon compagnon, je me débarrassai de ma robe de chambre, qui tomba à mes pieds. Je revins m'installer à la même place que précédemment, remarquant avec délectation que le regard brillant de Holmes se perdait sur mon corps désormais totalement exposé. Il n'aimait peut-être pas particulièrement cela, il n'empêche que ce n'était pas non plus une torture pour lui, même si jouer ainsi les victimes l'arrangeait bien.

Réalisant que j'avais remarqué son petit manège, il releva les yeux et se composa une expression fermée, indéchiffrable, et me prit le pot de crème des mains, l'ouvrant rapidement tandis que mes lèvres se perdaient dans son cou. Sa peau tendre était à mes yeux la meilleure des gourmandises.

« - Tout de même, c'est tellement banal, dit Holmes avec une pointe d'exaspération. Comment voulez-vous toute mon attention alors même que nous répétons les mêmes gestes à chaque fois ? Où est l'intérêt ? »

Relevant la tête, je lui lançai un regard torve tandis que mes mains migraient vers son entrejambe, heureusement moins entêtée que lui.

« - C'est justement ce qui est bon, plaidai-je en soupirant. Tout de même Holmes – l'utilisation volontaire de son nom dans un moment aussi intime eut l'effet escompté à en croire le tremblement soudain de ses lèvres, qu'il dissimula pourtant bien vite – je me demande bien comment je peux vous aimer.

- Je me pose la même question bien souvent. J'ai pourtant essayé de mon mieux de vous faire comprendre que je n'en valais pas la peine. »

Dieu merci il lui arrivait parfois – quoi que rarement – de baisser sa garde et se confier à moi, sinon j'aurais pu croire qu'il partageait cette relation amoureuse avec moi uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

« - Quoi que cela m'en coûte de l'avouer, dis-je tranquillement, vous êtes meilleur que vous n'aimez à le croire. Et pour répondre à votre envie de changement, je vous propose cette fois de rester dans cette position. »

Effectivement, en temps normal lorsque les choses auraient gagné en intensité, nous nous serions finalement allongés sur le tapis à défaut de pouvoir être dans notre lit. Je vis que ma proposition avait fait mouche, en témoignait la lueur de curiosité qui brûlait à cet instant dans son regard.

« - Assis sur cette chaise ? Cela pourrait être intéressant en effet.

- Bien, ainsi nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente »

L'embrassant avec fougue, je sentis au même moment ses doigts titiller mon intimité. Au moins une fois qu'il était lancé, je n'avais plus aucun besoin de réclamer un tant soit peu d'attention. Comme dans chacun des domaines où il avait de l'expérience, il excellait dans ce qu'il faisait.

L'insertion du premier doigt me fit frissonner. La sensation froide du gel face au brasier qui brûlait en moi était aussi désagréable que jouissive. Je me cambrai pour m'offrir davantage à la caresse. Et je sentais les phalanges aller et venir en moi, bien trop lentement, c'était de la torture. Il était fort à ce petit jeu là mais j'entendais bien rivaliser avec lui. L'embrassant à nouveau, je laissai mes mains migrer vers sa taille ouvrant son pantalon, je glissai une main à l'intérieur. Il s'était peut-être montré réticent jusque-là, mais l'érection tout à fait satisfaisante que je sentais là démontrait que mes attentions lui plaisaient tout de même. Promenant délicatement mes doigts sur sa peau sensible, je l'empoignai finalement tout entier, le serrant sans douceur comme il aimait tant. Presque immédiatement j'écartai mon visage du sien en grognant. Il venait d'insérer un second doigt en moi et s'amusait à les écarter en ciseau. J'étais en feu et je frissonnais en même temps. Trop de sensations, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Et j'aimais cela, ces instants où je ne pensais plus à rien sinon à ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Sans que j'en aie réellement conscience, mes hanches suivaient ses mouvements afin de ne surtout pas en perdre une miette. Le troisième doigt me coupa le souffle. Je relâchais sa virilité pour m'accrocher à nouveau à ses épaules afin de m'éviter de défaillir.

« - Sherlock…, lâchai-je dans un murmure. »

Il glissa sa main libre sous mon menton, approchant son visage du sien. Ouvrant les yeux, je tombai sur son sourire suffisant. Apparemment il n'était pas peu fier de lui de m'avoir ainsi, alangui entre ses bras. Croisant mon regard, il me quémanda un baiser que je lui donnai bien volontiers. Ma langue rencontra la sienne au moment précis où ses doigts frôlèrent mon point sensible. Je me cambrai brusquement en criant.

« - Shtt ! Vous allez finir par réveiller notre logeuse à vous montrer aussi expansif, se moqua Holmes. »

Il essuya un regard noir qu'il balaya d'un haussement d'épaules. Cela l'amusait à chaque fois de constater le pouvoir qu'il était capable d'avoir sur ma personne dans ces instants là. Il continua donc son petit manège de plus belle, et moi je me mordais la lèvre à m'en faire mal dans un souci de discrétion. Pour sa part cette torture sembla très vite le lasser, c'était toujours ainsi pour toute occupation qui ne stimulait pas un minimum son esprit.

« - Vous êtes fin prêt John, estima-t-il donc en retirant ses doigts. »

Reprenant douloureusement mes esprits après avoir si dangereusement frôlé les étoiles, je hochai la tête en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Et tandis qu'il caressait mes lèvres des siennes, ma main reprenait sa place dans son pantalon. Sous ma caresse je le sentis grossir davantage tandis que son gland était déjà humide d'une excitation qu'il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour contrôler. Il pouvait toujours s'évertuer à le nier ensuite, il y prenait clairement autant de plaisir que moi sur le moment. Ainsi, je n'étais pas le seul à être prêt constatai-je avec plaisir. Jouant avec sa braguette puis le vêtement lui-même, je parvins à extraire cette virilité tendue de son carcan de tissu.

Me penchant un instant vers le bureau, j'attrapai le pot de lubrifiant déposé là par Holmes un peu plus tôt et en prélevai une dose généreuse, que j'appliquai avec soin sur sa chair palpitante.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je soulevai le bassin sous le regard curieux de mon amant. C'était effectivement la première fois que nous étions dans cette position, j'imaginais donc sans mal la multitude de questions qui devaient fleurir dans son esprit. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas en état à cet instant d'y répondre. Aussi me contentai-je de lui adresser un regard sûr.

« - Laissez-moi faire, dis-je avec assurance. »

Me positionnant au dessus de sa hampe dont je tenais la base d'une main ferme, je me laissai enfin lentement descendre. Tout à mes sensations, je fermai les yeux en grognant tandis que je sentais son membre épais progresser, m'emplissant peu à peu. Et lorsqu'il fut tout entier en moi, je cessai tout mouvement, le temps de m'habituer à cette présence aussi incongrue que bienvenue.

Ouvrant les yeux, je profitai de cet instant de répit pour observer Holmes. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, les joues rouges… Sa peau était moite et ses traits tendus. Pour la toute première fois depuis que je l'avais rejoint, il se laissait enfin aller, or à mes yeux il n'y avait justement rien de plus beau que cet abandon total.

Me penchant légèrement en avant, je passai mes bras de part et d'autre de lui, prenant appui de mes deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Et enfin je commençai mes mouvements, soulevant les hanches pour aller puis venir autour de cette colonne de chair qui me mettait à la torture, consumant mes entrailles d'un feu intense. Je sentis alors Holmes poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Sous son impulsion j'accélérai le rythme tandis que les mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés de son bassin – seigneur, comment pouvait-il encore garder un semblant de maîtrise dans un moment pareil ? – faisait davantage grimper le plaisir.

Relâchant le dossier sur lequel je m'accrochais tant bien que mal, j'agrippai désespérément ses épaules, fixant mon regard au sien un instant. L'éclat de pure luxure que j'y lus alors me fit définitivement perdre la tête. J'écrasai violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer le cri qui montait en moi tandis que je me répandais en longs jets sur la chemise de Holmes – je réaliserais plus tard que pour une fois il ne m'avait pas fallu le moindre attouchement sur mon sexe pour en arriver à ce résultat, à croire que cette nouvelle position m'avait fait plus d'effet que prévu, à moins que ce mois d'abstinence forcée y soit pour également pour quelque chose. Et tandis que j'évoluais dans cet état de semi conscience qui suit immanquablement l'orgasme, mon amant, pas encore repu pour sa part, n'en avait certainement pas fini avec moi. Je le sentais heurter avec régularité ma prostate, me maintenant du même coup dans un état de tension proche de la rupture alors que je n'aspirais qu'à reprendre mon souffle de même que mes esprits.

Et puis il jouit à son tour. J'eus vaguement la sensation de sa semence se répandant au plus profond de moi tandis qu'un second orgasme plus fulgurant que le précédent me terrassait. Cette fois je lâchais totalement prise. Et lorsque je revins à moi après je ne sais combien de temps, ce fut pour découvrir un Holmes parfaitement maître de lui-même qui me fixait amoureusement. Je lui souris, il fit de même puis nous nous embrassâmes longuement. C'était toujours ainsi que nous en terminions après l'amour, un dernier baiser pour marquer le retour à la réalité.

Réalité qui me frappa durement tandis que je m'écartais de mon compagnon. Holmes venait effectivement de retrouver l'attitude froide, parfaitement indéchiffrable qui le caractérisait la plupart du temps. Pour un peu j'aurais presque eu l'impression d'avoir un parfait inconnu devant les yeux et non plus l'homme qui venait de me faire si bien l'amour.

« - A présent que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, vous pouvez retourner vous couchez John, lança-t-il d'un ton égal. »

Eh bien, pour le romantisme cela n'était pas gagné, pensai-je amèrement. L'instant d'avant j'étais à deux doigts de lui dire combien je l'aimais, à présent seul un petit grognement m'échappait tandis que j'esquissai une grimace pitoyable. Pourtant une fois n'est pas coutume, il sembla comprendre ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« - Je viendrai très vite vous rejoindre, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce que précédemment. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie d'entendre, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas mieux, aussi me forçai-je à esquisser un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

Lentement, je me relevai donc, frissonnant en sentant son membre glisser hors de moi, puis ramassai ma robe de chambre, que j'enfilai prestement.

« - Bonne nuit John, dit-il tranquillement.

- Bonne nuit Sherlock, fis-je écho d'une toute petite voix tout en dirigeant vers la porte. »

La main sur la poignée, je me retournai une dernière fois vers lui pour constater qu'il était debout, occupé à réajuster ses vêtements, arborant surtout un visage fermé. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

THE END.


End file.
